Noctua
by Demetra
Summary: [Prolog] Ein missratener Zaubertrank und eine wunderbare Verwandlung werfen Severus Snapes geordnetes Leben durcheinander. Doch nicht jede Veränderung bringt nur Gutes mit sich. Bitte RR!


Liebe Leser, nach dem unverkennbar düsteren Ende meiner letzten Geschichte „Zerstörte Seelen" nun wieder etwas mit etwas mehr Humor – aber wer mich kennt, weiß, dass ich die Tragik liebe. Darum wünsche ich viel Spaß bei diesem neuen Machwerk und freue mich über jede Review!

* * *

**_Noctua_**

_Prolog_

Die Feder fuhr sachte kratzend ihre Bahnen über das Pergament, formte Worte und Zahlen und fast schien es, als könnte nichts ihre Ruhe störte, doch da verharrte sie und rauschte, von einer niederfahrenden Hand ergriffen, auf das abgegriffene Holz des Stehpultes.

Severus Snape, Besitzer jener Hand und seines Zeichens geplagter Lehrer einer begriffsstutzigen Klasse von Gryffindorschülern, in der nur die paar Gestalten aus Slytherin hervorstachen wie Rosen im Winter, ließ seinen scharfen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten und konnte den Schuldigen sofort identifizieren.

Natürlich war es wieder einmal Neville Longbottom, der in seinem Kessel ein heilloses Durcheinander wertvoller Zutaten zu einer undefinierbaren und wertlosen Brühe zusammengestümpert hatte. Der Gestank im Klassenzimmer und Nevilles knallroter Kopf sprachen für sich und Severus schoss hinter seinem Pult hervor, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Denn ganz offensichtlich wurden die grünlichen Blasen, die aus dem angekohlten Kupferkessel waberten, von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer und stiegen nun auch in die Luft auch. Einige geistesgegenwärtige Schüler gingen hinter ihren Bänken in Deckung, besonders diejenigen, die in Nevilles Nähe saßen. Severus hob den Zauberstab, um das Malheur zu beseitigen, doch es war zu spät. Mit einem gewaltigen und ekelhaften Geräusch explodierte eine gewaltige Zaubertrankblase in der Luft über den Kessel und schleuderte grüne Tropfen in alle Richtungen. Severus wurde voll getroffen, seine Robe troff förmlich, seine Haare, seine Hände – er spürte, wie er vor Zorn über die Unfähigkeit des Jungen blasser wurde. Nur übertroffen wurde er im übrigens von Neville Longbottom, der aussah, als hätte er sich mit Götterspeise übergossen. Nach einigen Sekunden des Schreckens stellte Severus fest, dass der Trank keinerlei Potenz aufwies – eigentlich nichts, was er nicht erwartet hatte. Mit einem giftigen Blick auf Neville säuberte er sich mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und trat an den zitternden Jungen heran.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie bleiben über Mittag und werden das hier putzen. Alles. Magie ist natürlich nicht erlaubt." Er richtete sich ein Stück weiter auf und gleichzeitig schien Neville zu schrumpfen. „Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Ja-ja, Prof-Professor. N – natürlich."

Severus nickte knapp und kehrte hinter sein Pult zurück, um weiter an seinem neuesten Rezept zu arbeiten. Doch seine Konzentration war dahin und er war froh, als am Ende der Stunde alle Schüler ihre Ergebnisse in kleinen Flaschen verkorkten und auf einem Arbeitstisch abstellten. Die schwatzende Menge verschwand in Richtung der großen Halle, um zum Mittagessen zu gehen und nur Neville Longbottom blieb. Severus gab ihm einige Lappen und kehrte wieder hinter sein Pult zurück, wenig hungrig und eher begierig darauf, etwas Ruhe für seine Studien zu finden und die Ergebnisse der Schüler zu beurteilen. Longbottom gab sich sichtlich Mühe und eine ganze Weile war nur das Geräusch von Stoff auf Holz und Stein zu hören. Bis ein leises, schüchternes Räuspern erklang. Severus blickte unwillig auf und sah Neville vor sich stehen, ein Bild der zerknirschten Reue.

„Was ist denn, Longbottom?", fuhr er den Jungen harsch an, woraufhin der wieder zu zittern begann. Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen – bis bei dem Jungen die Anlagen, die ihm seine Eltern mitgegeben hatten, zum Tragen kommen würden, würde es noch sehr, sehr lange dauern. Neville richtete sich ein wenig auf und streckte das Kinn vor, seine Panik bekämpfend, wofür Severus ihm innerlich einen kleinen Sieg zugestand.

„Professor – Ihre Eule ist auch schmutzig. Soll ich die auch -?"

Severus beugte sich über das Pult und besah sich den Raum, der aussah, als wäre er mit dem Zauberstab und nicht mit dem Lappen gewischt worden. In einem Anfall von Gnade machte Severus eine abwehrende Geste.

„Machen Sie, dass sie fortkommen, Longbottom, bevor Sie weitere Katastrophen verursachen." Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der Neville die Klasse verließ, widersprach seinem plumpen Körper und das Schlagen der Tür blieb überdeutlich im leeren Kerker hängen. Severus gestattete sich ein Seufzen und ging hinüber zu dem Regal, auf dem seine Eule auf ihrer Stange saß und ihn anschuhute. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Reste des grünen Zaubertrankes aus ihrem schwarzen Gefieder verschwinden und streckte die Hand aus, um sie kurz hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, wofür sie ihn zärtlich in den Finger zwackte. Ihre goldbraunen Augen zwinkerten kurz, als sie den Kopf drehte, um ihn anzusehen und er wunderte sich über den seltsamen Moment der Intelligenz, den er in ihr zu entdecken meinte. Aspasia war ein Geschenk von Minerva McGonagall und seit fast zwei Jahren blieb sie treu und stoisch auf ihrem Platz in seinem Kerker, wenn sie nicht gerade unterwegs war, um Mäuse zu jagen oder sich um seine Post zu kümmern. Sie hatte Kesselexplosionen ebenso erlebt wie seine Wutausbrüche und sich kein einziges Mal davon beeindrucken lassen. „Mutiger als Longbottom, was?", murmelte er bei sich. Da schlug die Tür auf und die nächste Masse an Schülern quoll herein.

Der Tag verging schleppend und als die Zeit zum Abendessen gekommen war, war seine Erleichterung unermesslich. Sein Kopf schmerzte seit einigen Tagen zum Zerspringen, seit seinem letzten Zusammentreffen mit Lord Voldemort, in der der dunkle Herrscher erneut versucht hatte, in seine Gedanken einzudringen, um den letzten Rest von Severus Selbst zu beherrschen. Doch er hatte widerstanden und der Lord eher mit Amüsement als mit Wut reagiert – auch Voldemort hatte seine guten Tage. Severus massierte seine Schläfen, als in der Halle lautstarke Diskussionen über den Ausgang des ersten Quidditch-Spiels der Saison begannen, und erhob sich nach einer kargen Mahlzeit, um in seine Räume zu gehen, als Argus Filch durch die Halle auf ihn zuhechtete.

„Professor Snape. In ihrem Kerker, da randaliert wer!"

Severus Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Wenn in seinem Klassenraum etwas schief ging, dann war das stets allein Schuld der Schüler. Sein stechender Blick fuhr über die Schülerschaft, doch die meisten sahen arglos aus und selbst der verdammte Potter-Junge sah aus, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. So erhob sich Severus, zog seinen Zauberstab und folgte Filch aus der Halle hinunter in die angenehme Düsternis der Kerker. Der Hausmeister behielt Recht, denn im Klassenzimmer krachten Holz und Glas in einer Kakophonie des Schreckens. Wut kochte in Severus empor – wer immer es gewagt hatte, seinen Arbeitsplatz zu beschädigen, würde bis ans Ende seiner Tage dafür büßen, das schwor er sich. Doch als er die Tür aufstieß, verstummte der Lärm abrupt und in der Stille erklang etwas, das direkten Einfluss auf Severus Nackenhaare hatte - ein klägliches, angstvolles Wimmern, in dem unendliche Panik lag. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und entzündete mit einem Winken einige Kerzen im Raum, fest entschlossen, den Übeltäter zu erwischen. An seiner Seite quetschte sich Filch in den Raum, wie immer überaus neugierig und wich dann plötzlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Professor – da!" Er zeigte mit bebendem Finger in eine Ecke, in der sich die Schatten des Schreibpultes und der Schränke kreuzten und in dem etwas saß, zitternd, bleich und umgeben von geborstenem Glas und dem zersplitterten Holz der Regale. Flüssigkeit sickerte über den Boden und Severus Wut loderte kalt, als er einige seiner interessantesten Ingredienzien erkannte. Doch inmitten der schillernden Tränke bahnten sich auch dunkelrote Flüsse den Weg durch die Scharten der uralten Steine und Severus erkannte, dass, was immer dort saß, verletzt war und Hilfe brauchte. „Soll ich – Dumbledore rufen?", erkundigte sich Filch atemlos.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", beschied Severus dem Hausmeister kühl. „Aber Madam Pomfrey könnte von Vorteil sein. – Los, gehen Sie!" Er wartet, bis Filch die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, dann ging er langsam zwischen den teilweise umgestürzten Bankreihen nach vorne, den Zauberstab auf das Geschöpf gerichtet, das noch immer in der Ecke kauerte. Es war in dem Moment still geworden, als Filch den Raum verlassen hatte und als Severus das Podest betrat, auf dem sein Pult stand, bewegte es sich und unter einer Masse schwarzen Haares kam ein blutbeschmiertes, blasses Gesicht zum Vorschein. Große, goldbraune Augen waren anklagend auf ihn gerichtet und ehe er es sich versah, rutschte das Geschöpf wimmernd über die Splitter am Boden zu ihm, um sich an seinem Bein festzuklammern.

Severus blickte verdutzt nach unten und brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen. Dann zog er seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn über die nackte Frau, die einmal seine Eule gewesen war. Er wusste, dass er dringend mit Neville Longbottom sprechen musste.

* * *

Hat es Euch gefallen? Ich danke Euch für die Aufmerksamkeit - und da unten ist ein Button, auf dem "Submit Review" steht+g+ 


End file.
